Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium, and in particular to control with respect to rewriting of a setting value for an image forming apparatus in a power saving mode.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been demand for low power consumption devices with the growing awareness of environment and energy issues. There is a known image forming apparatus that is capable of switching to a power saving mode when the apparatus has been remaining in the unused state for a predetermined period, in order to reduce the power consumption of the apparatus. Power saving mode is a mode in which standby power consumption is reduced by stopping some of the functions of the image forming apparatus, for example. As a power saving technology, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-150407 discloses a configuration for determining whether to maintain the power saving mode or return to the normal power mode according to data received in the power saving mode. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-150407 discloses that the image forming apparatus maintains the power saving mode when the data received by the image forming apparatus in the power saving mode is data for writing of a setting value, and returns from the power saving mode to the normal power mode when the data is for photocopy processing.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-150407, the power saving mode is maintained when the data is for writing of a setting value. Therefore, even in the case of rewriting of an important setting value (e.g., user ID and password information), the value cannot be immediately reflected. In addition, the written setting value might disappear before being reflected, due to an unexpected power shutdown or the like.